Back To The Arms of Grace
by Nightingale1723
Summary: Will had no idea what he was doing here in front of Tessa's door nor did he know why he didn't felt like sleeping. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was nervous if the girl he loved would like or hate the gift he got for her; or maybe, ducks were invading his dreams once again. Maybe he just wanted to hear her voice.


**Greetings and salutation readers!**

**So, this is a little one-shot I came up with while I was listening to the song 'Breathing' by Lifehouse. Seriously, almost all of their songs remind me of Wessa. I am a proud Wessa shipper and a proud Jessa shipper too. If only Heronstairs was also canon (technically, they are.) **

**Anyway, I just finished reading CP2 and I am exploding with tears and sobs and bawls and snots and heartbreak. It was so beautiful! **

**Feel free to PM me about anything. :) I would love to talk to you! **

**Enjoy, Shadowhunters! I do hope that this little story will make your hearts sore and your happiness glide. :D**

**Song recommendation: 'Breathing' by Lifehouse.**

**Book recommendation: The Fault In Our Stars by John Green. (I was about to say Clockwork Princess but it's obvious that most here have read it. And I know most have also read TFIOS but for those who haven't, I strongly recommend it. Basically, any book by John Green is worth reading as well as Cassie Clare's.)**

**Disclaimer: Besides my collection of books and nutella, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Back To the Arms of Grace**

Will silently made his way through the London Institute's halls. It was two in the morning and everyone else was asleep- except him, of course.

His blue eyes were brighter in the lightless halls and his black hair which curled at the end of his neck was slightly wet due to sweat. As he passed through darkness, Will couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Charlotte had told him to sleep early for the party for Tessa's birthday tomorrow and she wanted him to be the one to fetch her. Jem had politely declined Charlotte's offer for him to fetch Tessa, all the while sending Will a secretive smile. For some strange reason, Will felt like Jem was telling him something behind the mysterious grin.

As if Will's feet knew what room he desperately wanted to avoid but go to, they came to an abrupt stop in front of the door just across his parabatai's.

He had no idea what he was doing here in front of Tessa's door nor did he know why he didn't felt like sleeping. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was nervous if the girl he loved would like or hate the gift he got for her that currently lay inside his trouser's pocket; or maybe he was too excited and was imagining events that might take place tomorrow; or maybe, ducks were invading his dreams once again.

Maybe he just wanted to hear her voice.

He stood there for what felt like eternity but in reality, was actually seconds. Finally, he raised his right hand, enclosed in a fist. Though, before his knuckles, which were turning white from the tightness of his clenching, could come in contact with the wood, his hand dropped limply to his side.

Will sighed to himself and plopped down on the spot just beside Tessa's door. He slumped on the walls and propped his elbows on his knees and hung his head. What was he thinking going ahead and knocking? Did he _want_ to wake her up? And if she opened the door, what would he say? _"Hey, Tess, I was walking around the Institute and I thought of you so I came by to see you. Can I possibly shower you with kisses?"_ - Nothing. He had nothing to say. He thought himself a bloody idiot for what he had almost done.

Without thinking of the consequences it may lead to, he started to hit the back of his head on the wall behind him. Will didn't care if his head will bleed. He _needed_ to think of something to say to Tessa if he ever gathered enough courage to stand and wake her up at this ungodly hour. Unfortunately, still with nothing in his head, the door beside him burst open and none other than Tessa Gray stepped out clad in nothing but her white nightgown, her brown hair cascading down her back in slight curls and her eyes bright and shining, reflecting concern, curiosity, surprise, and something unidentifiable.

Will slowly raised his head up and blue met gray.

Tessa stared at Will for a few seconds before her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Will, was it you who was making that noise?"

A bit surprised at the unexpected question, Will chuckled. Of course Tessa would ask that first instead of why he was currently sat outside her room. He gracefully stood up and faced the girl in front of him. He smiled nervously as his hand ran through his hair.

"Tess-"

Will's hand came in contact with a liquid substance before he could finish his sentence. He brought his fingers down and saw them covered with red. Tessa gasped and his eyes snapped to meet her widened ones.

"Will, what on earth did you do?"

"I-"

"I'm sorry, Will, but I cannot continue talking to you while knowing you're in this condition-"

Inside, Will sighed dejectedly. Tessa didn't want to talk to him.

"-come inside and I'll do my best to aid you. Then we can discuss what you were doing."

As soon as Tessa's words went through him, his eyes widened. He didn't think this would be her reaction. Nonetheless, he let Tessa pull him inside her room by his wrist, a smile plastered on his face.

Will, as soon as he stepped foot in her quarters, saw that, unlike Jessamine's room, Tessa's was simpler and cleaner. There were no dresses strewn around, all were inside the wardrobe. Her bed sheet was noticeably ruffled, the only sign of her previous slumbering before she woke up to find him. Her window curtains were slightly open, letting in a speck of moonlight to shine through. What caught Will's eyes was the open book on the bedside table. It was the copy of 'Vathek' that he had lent her, though; he had no problem with just giving it to her. Oddly enough, the sight of it made Will's grin widen as he imagined Tessa reading one of his favorite novels.

He felt Tessa place a hand on his shoulder, urging him to sit down on the bed. He wordlessly obeyed and sat down on the edge, removing the smile from his face before she caught him.

"I'll be right back."

As Tessa disappeared behind the screen, Will couldn't help but hang onto the scent she left behind- lavender and the wonderful smell that new books always seem to have. He sat there, waiting for Tessa, wearing his brown trousers and white shirt with his shadowhunter gear over it. After his afternoon that consisted only of demonhunting with Jem, he had been too tired to take them off and change.

A few moments later, Tessa emerged from the screen with a pitcher and two towels in hand. One wet and the other dry. She sat the pitcher and the dry towel on the bedside table, just beside Vathek, and went to stand beside Will. With her standing and him sitting, his head came up to her neck. It gave him chills being this close to her. He inhaled her scent and couldn't help but let a silent breathe of content escape his lips.

"Will, would you mind turning your head a bit? We'll need to wipe off that blood before it dries."

He mutely obliged, turning his head a bit away to an angle that would allow the brunette to treat him. He tensed and bit his tongue when he felt Tessa gently place her hand on the back of his left shoulder. She gave him a light squeeze before she started silently dabbing on the wound he had carried upon himself.

Electricity ran all over Will as he tried ignoring Tessa's touch. He knew that she knew how it was inappropriate for a lady to be alone in her room with the opposite gender and yet she had dragged and sat him down on her bed and offered to attend to him herself. Will couldn't help but let a little amount of hope fill his heart. Obviously, Tessa wouldn't have offered to treat him instead of sending him off to Sophie or his room if she didn't at least care for him.

He had always loved Tessa. Ever since the moment he first laid eyes on her when she had attempted to hit him with a jug- and a poorly priced one at that. They had a lot of things in common which made Will want her all the more. Every hour of the day, he would fantasize about Tessa and her shining brown hair, stunning grey eyes, her never-ending curiosity, her love for books, and the way his name sounded like a secret caress whenever it flowed from her lips. Now, sitting on Tessa's bed in the dark and her touching him, it took up all his self-restraint to not jump and envelop her figure in his arms and hold her forever.

"Will…"

Will was snapped out of his musing when Tessa had started repeating his name.

"Will, did you hear me?"

"Huh-oh. Can you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it," he mumbled as he turned to face her.

"I asked what you were doing outside on the corridor banging your head on the wall."

For a minute, Will couldn't think up of an answer. But being who he was, he let his mouth do the work.

"I couldn't sleep..."

"So you decided that you would hurt yourself and hope that that will put you to bed?"

Will sighed, knowing that he would have to tell Tessa the real reason.

"Actually, I guess I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for that?"

"Technically, it already _is_ your birthday seeing that the clock has struck two in the morning and in a few more hours, the dull London sun will be peeking out through the lovely vast hills of dawn."

"How poetic, William."

Will sent the woman in front of him a sly grin which was replied with her rolling her eyes. Tessa signaled Will to move and give her space to sit on the bed surface, though; there was plenty to sit on even with him not moving. Will tried his best to repress a shudder when he felt Tessa's warmth near him.

They sat there in silence as the hazy glow of the moon veiled around them. Will suppressed the urge to close the small remaining distance between them. He dared steal a glance at Tessa and quickly snapped his eyes away when he caught her looking at him. Will's spirits soared at the fact that she was sneaking glances at him. Unfortunately, the unbearable silence didn't help lift it further up.

"Will…"

At the sound of her voice, Will abruptly raised his head and opened his mouth to say something but was cut short at the sight of Tessa. The glow of the moon made her look even more beautiful. Her mesmerizing eyes looked at him form under her lashes and held something obscure which Will was sure was the same emotion from when she saw him outside her room. Her lips were pink and slightly parted. Her brown hair, under the moon, looked darker and glossier. Her usually pale cheeks held a small tint of red, either from the heat of the night air or the amount of closeness between them, Will wasn't sure. Under the thin fabric of her nightgown, Will could see the shape of her legs which made things more intimate for him. She was all he could see and notice; not the door, not the copy of 'Vathek' on the bedside table, not the moon that glowed with such intensity, not the bed they were sitting on- just her. He looked deeper into her eyes and, if it was even possible, saw every word she wanted to say to him but couldn't-didn't have the courage to do. They were filled with so much emotion- concern, care, longing, and the still unknown speck.

Suddenly, as Tessa grabbed hold of his hand, Will knew what was in her eyes.

_Love._

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he tried to tell her through eyes that he understood her.

_He loved her._

As if suddenly forgetting everything; the Institute, their situation, Tessa being who she was and Will being who he was- absolutely everything, he leaned forward and captured her lips with hers. All at once, fireworks erupted. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever experienced. Not a moment too soon, Tessa kissed back. He placed his hands around her waist and tugged her closer. Tessa obliged all the while wrapping her arms around Will's neck. It was a sweet and passionate kiss, filled with so much longing and care. Will suddenly saw life in a new way. Suddenly, the birds weren't just birds and the trees weren't just trees. The moon and the sun weren't just there for the sole purpose of it. People didn't just live and die because it was required. The wind, water, ground, sky, stars- everything felt suddenly important to Will. Before this moment, he'd never given them much thought. He thought they were there to provide for human existence. Then Tessa gave way for entrance and it was all he could do not to shout with joy. He tightened his grip on her and let the kiss take a more aggressive pace.

_He loved Tessa Gray._

He loved the girl wrapped around his arms. Everything about her from her astounding curiosity to her gentle caresses- he loved her. He wanted her in his life. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to be with her forever and never let go.

They parted inches apart. Blue and gray met, both filled with joyful contentment. Their heavy breathes filled the night.

Suddenly, Will grinned and cupped her face in his hands. He gave a sweet lingering kiss before he stood up. He reached inside his pocket and got out a flat rectangular box that had a simple necklace inside with a pendant that reminded him of her. A book- in which he had the letter 'T' engraved on the cover.

"Happy birthday, my love."

Tessa stood up, accepting his gift, and pecked him on the cheek. Her blushing smiling face told him that she didn't regret what just transpired.

Not a moment too soon, Will was lying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

As he finally drifted off, he couldn't help but feel excited at the greeting he'll get when he fetches Tessa Gray for her party. It'll undoubtedly be a delicious greeting.

**End.**

* * *

**I sincerely hope you guys liked it. Please review! Criticisms are welcomed with open arms! I wish you all a good and happy day filled with fantastic images of the amazing love triangle known to mankind as _WEMSA_. Xx**


End file.
